Underwear Dating Sims
by suhoismybias
Summary: Baekyeol/Chanbaek. Title unrelated. (GS) bahasa beneran ugal-ugalan. Bagaimana cara Chanyeol yang introvert, piktor, jones selama hidupnya, menjinakkan Baekhyun, si doi yang super manis n sexy supaya dapat menjadi model pakaian dalamnya. Padahal chanyeol sendiri belum dpt mengatasi masalah sexualnya. NC18(?) SEXUAL CONTENT. RnR


**Underwear Dating Sims**

**Contains: Bahasa Gaul everywhere, Typos, Blak-blakan without sensor, Smut and Genderswitch.**

**Type : Semi-MATURE**

**Main Cast : -Byun Baekhyun (as Girl) and Park Chanyeol Exo**

**Continuous(?) or delete? **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**~ under copyright © Arthur &amp; Red~ **_

_**CHAP 1(prolog)**_

**Background: classroom (X-B)**

RIBUT

RIBUTT!

RIBUTTTT!

Chanyeol mencekram helai rambut curlynya yang memang sudah teramat acak-acakan persis sarang burung, ia meletakkan pensil mekaniknya dengan kesal, dengan tubuh letoy dan muka loyo ia melihat dengan sinis ke samping, tepatnya pada segerombolan lelaki jual tampang yang tengah mengerumuni sesosok cewe yang menurutnya kecentilan itu.

Gimana gak centil, lihat aja tuh cewe, sengaja pakai seragam yang ukurannya XS sampe tuh dua kancing teratas kayak mau copot gara-gara kebanyakan goyang dribble

Ehem…

Gua akui sih tubuhnya montok, dadanya mungkin sekitar cup C, dari cela kemejanya gua bisa lihat bra nya yang warna pink dengan renda hitam plus motif macan tutul dari samping sini, itu dua benda goyang-goyang dengan indahnya, kadang gua penasaran sama cewe cewe, kagak berat apa kemana-mana dibawain terus tuh dua kantong susu—jiah! Pikiran gua ngelantur lagi—reflek gua nurunin pandangan mata gua ke bawah, adik kecilku udah terbangun rupanya, nasib orang jomblo yang haus dibelai #lupakan.

Dengan secepat mungkin kuambil map pelajaran gua dan kututupi bagian bawahku, malu dong sama teman cowo kalau ketahuan nganu(?) di dalam kelas, bisa jadi bahan ejekan satu kelas. Gua menengadah saat gua rasa ada seseorang yang tengah menatap gua, sesaat itu gua langsung salting gara-gara si cewe cantik tapi kecentilan itu, Byun baekhyun, beradu pandang dengan gua—hati gua rasanya dag dig dug duer!—apalagi si dia ngeliat gua dengan pandangan sayu gitu.

" busett! Apaan dia lihat gua kayak gitu? Tenang! Tenang.. ntar ketahuan elu jomblo ngenes! Masa natap muka cewe aja sampe seliweran gini sih… betewe muka gua kagak merah kan? Dia gak tau gua lagi horni kan? Jangan-jangan gua gak sengaja ileran di depan dia?!" jerit gua dalam hati, sumpah hati gua kagak ada kalem-kalemnya kalo lihat muka Baekhyun, muka aja uda gak nyante apalagi kalau mata jelalatan liat ke bawah—uhh—adik ngga cuatttt bangggg..

Perlahan dia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya terus berjalan mendekati gua, tubuh gua perlahan merinding saat membaui minyak telon yang dipakenya.

" aduhaii.. minyak telon aja uda wangi pisan apalagi bau tubuh aslinya" gitu yang ada di pikiran gua, otak gua mulai lagi jelalatan kemana-mana padahal daritadi belum turun juga—duh hormon cowo yang baru remaja itu susah diatur, keles, jangan bilang gua porno.

Nyadar ngga nyadar si Baekhyun uda ada di depan meja gua, dia malah setengah jongkok sambil nyanggain tubuhnya buat nyamain tinggi gua. Mau ngga mau mata gua juga ngelirik belahan dadanya, ciyus dalam bangett, ngga aneh temen-temen cowo Baekyun kayak Kris atau Kai suka cari kesempatan buat nyenggol-nyenggol.

" Yeol, kita mau karaoke nih, ikutan gak?" tanya Baekhyun membangunkan lamunan gua, gua boro-boro ngejauhin fokus gua dan ngenunduk liatin buku catatan gua yang penuh pe er aljabar, muka gua sengaja gua tekuk-tekukin supaya dia ngga nyadar kalo gua hampir mimisan ngelihat dadanya yang gitu dekat sama muka gua, kalo diukur gua jamin kagak sampe 30cm.

" gak..gak deh gua gak suka di tempat ramai" tolak gua dengan kaku, suara gua aja uda getar-getar gak jelas, sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun ngedeketin gua, biasanya gua cuma bisa lirik-lirikin dia dari jauh aja, maklum.. gua ini introvert…. Banget! Alesan gue jonesss.. Ketemu temen cowo aja gua uda pusing mau ngomong apa, apalagi kalo dikibulin, gua cuma bisa pasrah terus mewek gak jelas ke mama, gimana bisa ngurusin cewe coba T.T

Padahal gua pas liburan musim panas lalu uda melakukan ritual yang menurut Chen, diyakini bisa mengatasi perkara kejombloan gua, eng ing enggg!

Dating SIMSSSS!

Gua sampe rela nge nguras kantong gua demi beli berjibun jibun kepingan game dating sims sampe gua rela ngorbanin tidur gua demi nge conquer puluhan hati para-para cewe 2D yang tsundere abis.. alias uda sok unyu, hati hello kitty tapi suka jual mahal—kononnya dipercayai oleh para otaku sejati kalau model cewe jenis ini paling susah untuk dimenangkan hatinya. Well… setelah difilter harusnya setelah gua ngedate puluhan cewe tsundere harusnya gua uda bisa mengatasi jonesphobic gua

Tapi nyatanyaa.. gua dibohongi si Chen, manusia setengah kappa itu emang nyesatin, gak ada yang lebih menyesatkan dari semurni murninya otak gua yang diracuninya pake dating sims yang ditodongkannya ke gua, parahnya 21+ juga itu, gara-gara dia gua harus masuk rumah sakit karena kekurangan darah.. Kan gak elit! Masa gua harus mimisan waktu ngeliat cewe 2D ngelepasin tali behanya, ditambah dengan suaranya yang ngomong " Ikehh! Ikehh! Kimochhiiiiiiii~"

"…"

Shit! Kok gua malah ngebayangin suara si Baekhyun yang ngedesah kayak gini yah..

Fak -.-"

Jangan makin naik donk, kelesss~

" ya elah.. gua lagi ngomong panjang kali lebar elunya yang kagak tau kemana.. pulang donk pulangg~" gua ngedipin mata gua waktu tangan si Baekhyun digoyangin di depan muka gua, bahh! Ketahuan dah muka mupeng gua waktu ngebayangin yang nganu anu.

" hah? Nggak.. gua denger kok.. karaoke kan? Gua gak punya waktu.. ada masalah yang harus gua urus ntar" ujar gua panas dingin waktu muka tampan gua diteliti sama mata lentik Baekhyun, sok mengintimidasi.

Baekhyun pun ngemanyun-manyunkan mulutnya dia yang dilapisi lip gloss, jadi ada efek bling blingnya kalo dilihat dari dekat, apalagi muka kita sekarang ngga jauh dari 10 cm. Gua tau dia lagi kesel sama gua karena gua selalu kagak mau ikut jalan-jalan bareng temen-teman sekelas gua, yah.. gak ada alasan. Gua ngga nyaman aja habis pada dasarnya gua emang pendiam habis, mending gua di rumah ngelanjutin pekerjaan gua yang tertunda.

" elo… benci ya sama gua?" tembak Baekhyun langsung

" hah? Ga.. gak ada tuh.." jawab gua spontan, si baekhyun masih ngelihat mata gua dalam, sepertinya untuk mengecek kalau gua ngebohongin dia.

" lalu napa tiap kali gua ajak elu selalu ngga mau.. di sms juga gak bales.. telepon juga gak diangkat.. ngga mau nemenin gua belanja.. nyebelin tau gak sih!"

Gua cengo dengernya, moga kuping gua kagak rusak yah.. atau gua yang terlalu ngarep jadinya halusinasi dengernya—napa gua ngga pernah merasa kalo si Baekhyun ngekode-kodein gua—ya iyalah.. selama ini gua paling males pegang yang namanya hape, biasa bisa lupa nge charge ampe 5 hari, dan kalo dinyalain hapenya paling juga dapat sms yang tulisannya " mama lagi di kantor polisi"

Uda gak ada belahan dada yang nemenin, isi dompet gua pun mau aja dikuras..

NASIB

" yah.. kalo elu gak benci sama gua.. ikut donk! Gimana pun kali ini elu harus ikut!" desak Baekhyun manja, tanpa gua sadari dia langsung reflek pelukin tangan kanan gua dan ngelayutan sambil masangin puppy eyes nya, ngarep banget kalo gua ikut karaokean kali ini

" plis yaaa.. ikut donkkk!"

JDEERRRR

"Mimpi apa guaa sampe bisa dipeluk mesra kayak ginii?" tanpa gua sadari gua uda tahan nafas sejak tadi, apalagi ketika Baekhyun nge-eratin gelayutannya ke tangan gua, dapat gua rasakan tuh tangan gua diapit diantara dua gunung. Lembuttt bangettt! Beruntung banget deh guaaa! XP

" eh.. le..lepasin donk! Ngga enak nih banyak yang ngeliatin" dengan susah payah gua dorong sebelah bahunya, habis kalo diginiin terus makin buat gua ngga tahan, mana makin keras adik gua, nyesel gua lupa nyabunin tadi pagi sekarang adik gua malah merajalela minta keluarin dari sangkar.

" ogah! Gak akan gua lepasin sampe elu bilang mau" ngototnya kesal lalu dia malah nambah ngejepit tangan kanan gua di antara pahanya, dipikirnya mau ngunci tangan gua supaya nggak kemana-mana, mana dia tau penderitaan gua sekarang yang lagi nahan persis orang mau ngeden.

" le..lepasin gua.. seriusss" gua sampe hampir enggak bisa mikir lagi, enggak dadanya yang montok, enggak pahanya yang mulus semuanya pada nempel kayak perangko di tangan gua, apalagi si Baekhyun pake rok yang cukup pendek, kalo lagi dudukan kayak gini dan tangan gua nyelipin di antara kedua kakinya, kelihatan tau gak tuh paha putih banget, garis selangkangannya nampak jelas lagi.

POP

Mata gua hampir lepas dari tempetnya ketika satu kancing kemejanya yang dibagian tengah itu copot, mungkin terlalu ketat dan malah dipaksa coel-coelin ke tangan gua, jadi tampaklah bagian terlarang itu dengan sangat jelasnya, belahan dadanya yang terlihat sangat jelas soalnya dia pakai bra yang lebih kecil 1 ukuran dari seharusnya, itu nampaknya putih dan sepertinya lembut banget, pengen banget deh tangan gua ngegrepe-grepe tuh melon, ngejilatin putting susunya, buat dianya ngedesahin nama gua…

CROTT!—akhh!

" heh?! Yadong banget sih yeol! Tutup mata eluuu!" jerit Baekhyun panik sambil ngetutupin dadanya, dia juga ikut-ikutan kaget ngelihat kancingnya terlepas, untung saja desahan gua tertutup sama jeritan melengkingnya.

Yeah!

Gua keluar…

Di dalam celana dalam gue..

Rasanya gua mau mati aja…

Maluuu guaaaa emakkkk….T.T

Tanpa aba-aba, gua langsung berdiri, lagaknya kayak ngebrak meja, padahal gua cuma mau nutupin rasa malu gua aja, terus gua lari sekencang-kencangnya ke kamar mandi sambil ngedoain ngga ada orang yang ngelirik celana gua yang basah.

**CONTINUE(?) or del? **

* * *

Elah! lama gak aktif

Pada rindu gue? :)

Maklum aje.. lagi bête habis sama kuliah

Jangankan lihat muka dosennya lihat muka peer aja uda muak gue.. idiiihhh

Berakhirlah ffn jadi tempat pelarian gue..

Readers jangan sok kesel.. keles aja kale #error

Oh iaaa.. tulisan gua gak mirip kayak biasa? Alur berantakan? Ato etc etc dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.. ? gue bilang **sori** dulu deh.. kayaknya gua kebawa mood kesal pas nulisnya

Biasanya yang ngetik itu si doubleAA10 tapi dianya lagi sibuk jadi dia cuma bagi2 ide sama alur dikit ke gua.. sisanya gua yang ngetik.. bisa dibilang ini beneran ff murni gua 60%nya lah meski idenya kebanyakan dari doubleAA10 sih.. itu anak setelah pulang ke indo pada ribut2 sama gue katanya ffn gak bisa diakses jadi gak bisa ngepost ff nya padahal readersnya uda pada nungguin.. jadi dia minta gue buat nanya saran readers, **dari browser apa kalian ngepost ff kalian? Terus VPN apa yang paling cocok and cepat buat mac? **Tolong sarannya yeh… arigatou :D


End file.
